When You Cant Have What You Want
by Relispe
Summary: Olivia Kuneiko is a pure blood child who has a twin that disappeared when she was in 5th grade. Twins are rare for a Vampire family, but they are not bound to fall in love with each other. If One is missing on their birth day, they will each go insane.
1. Chapter 1

It was true, purebloods were powerful. Incredibly powerful. Unlimited possibilities we could create. But the question was; how would _I _know?

Well, hate to break the ice to ya, but I am one myself.

What powers were we able to wield? Well, it depends on your heritage or where you were born and what time.

Family. That meant my father, his father before and their fathers before that. That also meant my mother and her mother before, and their mothers before that.

Every pureblood held a unique ability over nature, probably breaking the rules that Mother Nature had set in place in the beginning of time. Or they were born with what fitted their mood and attitude.

My brother, Nikalus, for example wields the power to shift the earth, bend metal, and shift the weather when his moods take over his well-being.

And when that happens, I was born to be his opposite. In other words, I am his twin, the person who balances his powers.

I am the only person who can contradict against him and him to me. Not only do I balance him out, I held the ability to wield all of nature. An Elemental.

Have you ever got the feeling where you thought everything was perfectly consent in your life: the constant bickering of you and your younger brother, and sometimes the pointless school food fights that were held at your school?

_That's when it went all wrong._

…

It all started when I was 10, and in my fifth grade class. I was a studious child, always looking for another way to gain a better GPA in order to get into a good middle school, then high school, and finally college. Grades weren't my first priorities, but they sure were important to me. My main, most utmost top and important priority was to take care of my twin, Nik.

That was until he disappeared on cool spring night, on our birthday.

I turned absolutely insane, frantic of where'd he go, and why.

I didn't pay attention in class anymore, I didn't even bother to try to ace a test- which would've been so easy.

All of the noble vampires in my class had witness me destroy half of the baseball field during lunch, they all feared me without my opposite to stop my rage. That was until I blacked out.

_5 birthdays later…_

It was now 10 minutes until the sixth year my brother went missing. We were close before, inseparable. It was 10 minutes until the cursed night will start. It was 7 minutes until I arrived at Cross Academy. It was 10 minutes until I turned absolutely insane, insane but not Level E vampire-insane, just uncontrollable.

The carriage screeched to a slow stop. My stuff was to be brought in by the butlers and maids.

Once my foot stepped out of the carriage I sped off to the headmaster's office. I knew where it was because it was the window onto of the entrance door. I leaped onto the window still and knocked onto the window. The headmaster looked back from his studies and looked a bit shocked to register I was here. I only pointed to the hatch that was locked and he hastily unlocked it, letting me free in his room.

"Headmaster." I said to him.

"Olivia-sama." He replied in an oddly serious tone, but then it was replaced by a huge grin and he jumped and hugged me, before shoving ma a folder.

"That has all of your schedule and your blood tablets." He said, "And I see you received the uniform we sent you."

I only nodded, "Headmaster I-"

"Ah, ah, ah! I need you to get to you classroom and introduce yourself to the Night Class members!" I only rolled my eyes again, "You go down the hallway, turn left, left, right and the third door down is your classroom."

How did he memorize that out of every room in this _castle_?

I nodded curtly before squeezing out tensely, "Is another Pureblood attending here?"

He nodded, "You may ask him to do what he needs to do, I am sure he'll help."

Wit that I sped down the hall at a break fast pace. I knocked on the door of the oak wall and there was silence inside the class.

I walked in, taking it as my queue and walked to the front to the teacher and held my posture confidently before handing him a slip from the Headmaster.

_2 minutes._

He nodded and I walked straight to the pureblood that was leaning on the wall. He eyed me intently, closing his book.

I took out a box from my coat and held it to him, nodding for him to open it. He glazed his fingers over it before pulling out a silver needle.

"In 5 seconds," I pulled up my sleeve till it reached my shoulder blade. "Do it." he only looked at the needle then to me, probably thinking about what will happen when he does put that needle in my skin.

I felt all eyes staring at my back.

"3." I mumbled before everything turned bright red, I felt my eyes burn and my hair tangle up in spikes.

"Now." I whispered before my canines grew abnormally longer than a regular vampire and my nails clawed at both of my shoulders, attempting to break free of my will. I felt my head whip around to all directions, looking for my twin.

I felt a familiar painful prick of my skin and cold, coppery liquid enter my body. My entire being froze within two seconds.

My eyes glazed over and shut quietly.

I felt my tongue to talk and whispered before falling into a deep darkness as warm arms caught me.

"_Thank you." _


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a huge craving for blood. I brought the little package of blood tablets and popped three in my mouth. I twisted my face in a disgusted way, they weren't very good. They held off the thirst better than animal blood, but it still wasn't as satisfying as pure blood. Let alone it tasted horrid.

I pushed the box away from me with little energy I produced from being weak. I breathed in and out slowly, taking in huge breathes. I coughed up a little bit of my own dormant blood and wiped it away. My head was resting on a pillow, and I was covered with three heavy layers of blankets. I only sighed before going into another coughing fit.

I held my breathe for a bit and closed my eyes, leaving myself in a dormant state. I usually do this when wake up every time after my birthday after I passed. The day I dreaded most. Until I had three quarters of my energy I will wake up.

"Oh my, Kaname-san, how come I she wont wake up?" I heard a voice say. I felt a hand reach for my forehead and placed a protecting veil over my face. I hissed inaudibly to the human ears.

They flinched back after feeling a tight shock. I sat up stiffly and opened my eyes. It was dark, daytime in vampire life.

I closed my eyes and slowly opened them. I looked around the room and saw the Headmaster and the pureblood here.

"Good evening." I said calmly to them. The Headmaster basically jumped in joy and said, "Thank goodness you're awake! We were getting worried."

I only looked at him with emotionless eyes. Worried? I don't need people to worry about me. I could take care of myself, except the part with the needle.

"You've been out for more than two weeks!" The headmaster continued, I only looked at him and turned my gaze slowly to the pureblood, whispering to him, "Thank you."

He only looked at me before turning to leave. "My job here is done, headmaster. Id better get going to watch the others."

I swept my legs over to the side of the bed effortlessly and walked around the room, I saw a new set of uniform on the bed and grabbed it. I looked at the headmaster, "May I change?"

I looked around and it looked as if I was in a an infirmary.

"Yes, I will be leaving." I nodded at and thanked him curtly, "You know where I'll be."

I swiftly and effortlessly got changed and looked at myself. I had bruises all over my hands and arms. My eyes weren't as bright as it would've been normally, added to that there were bags of dark circles under them.

My silver hair was dull under the lack of care.

_The normal look for me everytime._

I sighed deeply again and opened the exit door. I was greeted with a kneeling blonde haired noble vampire. I gazed at his bowed head and walked away.

I felt he was not far behind me. I didn't bother look back and said, "What do you need?" In an irritated tone.

"Head Dorm Kuran said to accompany Kuneiko-sama." He said with respect.

"My name is Via. No formalities, dear Aido-kun." I said before going back to my dorm. "May I request that you return to your studies?"

"Via-sama, Head Dorm Kuran ordered me strictly to accompany you." I only sighed, "I really hate it when I do this," I said to myself, "Then must I order you to return to your class?"

"But Head Dorm-" boy was this child persistent, "Nonsense. I really hate to order people around, but I order you to return to your class. I will be taking a nap in my dorm."

"I am sorry I cannot follow your request-" I walked up to him, glowering at him and raised a finger pulling up his bowed chin, "If you finish that sentence within my hearing range, I will make sure of it that you will not be able to heal for a week, Aido-kun."

He only cowered and bowed before leaving. "I will do as I am told."

"Thank goodness, he was such a stubborn child." I said mumbling a bit.

I left the corridors and walked out to the Moon Dormitories.

"Hey. You, girl." I turned around to see the Headmaster's adopted son and prefect, Zero.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"You should be in class." he said with that usual cold stare of his, it wasn't exactly glaring if he uses it all the time, so it had to be his neutral face. "Night Class students shouldn't be out now."

"Oh really? I'm just going to my Dorm, no worries, Zero-kun." I said, grinning at him. My grin was half hearted because I was thinking about Nik, as usual.

I walked into the Dormitories and walked up the stairs to my room.

As I walked down the hall just staring at nothing in particular I past someone familiar yet distant.

He stopped. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just tired, Dorm Leader Kuran." I said and continued walking, but not before saying to him, "Again, I thank you for your assistance, you stopped something that would've destroyed Cross Academy."

I walked into my room and immediately fell into a deep slumber. My energy wasn't fully recovered and it took quite a bit of my energy to walk over here from the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up instantly wishing I was asleep again. It was bright, morning to humans night to us vampires. I knew I had been out for more than 2 days, but I wasn't sure, it never took me long to re-energized myself. Not that I knew of, that is.

I got up, and changed into my uniform. It may be only night for us and I should be sleeping in bed, but I was already dormant for… two days! I had enough energy to keep myself going up to five days awake nonstop.

Each step I took down the hallway was silent, it was if I was floating. No sound reflected off of the carpet.

In my left hand I had my journal, in which I write in. I had my normal bright green pen that had ink that could only be read by purebloods. How? I don't know, all I knew was that I was grateful that no one but /Dorm Leader/ and I could read. Not like I it was left out of my sight. Never.

I sighed before sitting on the cold tile floor near the entrance. My back was pressed against the stone wall. I felt every vibration this way, the soft footsteps of ants that trailed against the wall outside, the pecking of the birds picking at the seeds or worms. I opened up my journal and wrote down in it. It's name was Niame.

_Niame-_

_It is now about two weeks past my birthday. I still haven't found Nikky. Where is he? He couldn't have ran away, he knew what it would do to him. To us. To me. Why did he go, Ni? Why?! You wouldn't be able to answer that. I know that, because your just another notebook that I have been collecting for gosh knows how long. I miss him, Ni. I really do, why did he leave me to suffer? I hadn't done anything BUT care for him. I gave him all of my sisterly love. Did he want more? You and I wouldn't know. I wish you'd be able to give me answers. I wish I could track him down, if it weren't for this 'twin' thing where we could not hunt each other down. Why does life have to be unfair? To me? The cure has been injected and will only last until my next birthday… our next birthday. I wonder if he found out about the medicine, how it would place you asleep. And to avoid the pain If I were to wish for something, for one thing… I'd wish for us to be together. To stop this pain. It has been going for far too long. Far, far too long, dear Niame. You wouldn't be able to understand my pain, no one would besides Nikky. I know I've told you this many times, but we were mistakes, why couldn't he just be born? Why did I have to exist? Life isn't fair, I should know that. He should know that. Until next time._

_-Livia_

I stopped as soon as I saw the sun was setting, almost time for class. My first day in class. I made sure I had my notebook in my left hand and left the dormitory. I walked down the path surrounded by trees. It was quite uneasy, but calming. It wouldn't matter- I had my stern neutral look on. One that could rival Zero's.

I cracked a small smile at that thought. Boy was that child odd. I knew he was a twin, but not the kind of twin that would bear pain to be away from each other. No one will know. We were the only vampire twins in the Pure blood world (the ones of the opposite gender, that was). Rarity. The council treasured us, even though most of them consisted of mere noble vampires. They think they'd be able to control vampires that were of higher hierarchy then them. I laugh in their faces as they attempted to make me bow down to my knees before them that one time. One thing they ever and always wanted; power.

Nikky and I were power-overload. Twins had unlimited power, if they were together, and the council _craved _for that power. Our power. We were unstoppable. We could dominate the entire vampire race- if acceptable.

I jumped on a thick branch of a random tree not far from the path and waited for the time to enter the building. I sat in an area surrounded by trees, completely serene.

I breathed quietly, enjoying the peace and serenity that circled around me. I held out my palm and made a rose, the one that Nik gave me, all those years ago.

It was one that was eternal life, one that would appear when I wanted it to, never dying.

"_Lili!" I turned and grinned as I saw my brother stumble to me, "I made this for you!" he held out a beautiful rose in his hand. I smiled wider and took it from him carefully._

"_Its gorgeous, Nikky!" I engulfed him in a thick hug, letting go I sat on the hill side of flowers and gazed at the white rose intently._

"_Where did you get it from?" I asked, curiosity wrapped around each word, "Its magnifiiicenttt."_

_He only smiled showing his pearly white fangs, "You like it? I made it! It will never die. Never." I smiled and leaned on his shoulder._

"_How will I know it will last forever, big bro?" I said, sad if it died. It was so pretty._

"_It won't die, because I made it." He said proudly._

_I turned to him, kissing his cheek, "I love you! I have to get you something in return!" He only grinned before petting my head. I turned around and cupped my hands together, my back facing him. I saw his shadow peering over my shoulder, "Hey! No peaking! it's a surprise!"_

_He only rolled his eyes before leaning his back to mine. I concentrated and made the flower I wanted, a white Lily. I made sure to have it be indestructible and will it to live on forever._

_I turned around, purposely letting my brother fall on his back, "HERE! I'm done!" _

_He looked at it and gently took it from my grasp. "Its pretty, I love it!" _

_I smiled, "Really?" He nodded his head vigorously. "Because it too will last forever. Like us."_

_I placed both hands akimbo, "And it sounds like my name to Li-ly." _

_He smiled before hugging me, "Thank you." He took my rose out of my hands and said, "Let me add one more thing to it."_

_I watched as the flowers intertwined their vines together, "When we are looking for each other, they will glow, and when we find each other they will come to life."_

_I smiled before saying, "Thank you, Nikky!"_

The memory soon faded away.

I gazed at my rose, "_It will never die. Never._" I recited without thought. I opened my hand, letting it float upright and placed it near my heart, letting it dissolve back into place. "_I love you, Nikky. Forever._" I murmured before jumping off the branch.

I walked to the castle, hearing the day-students scream names to the Night Class members. Yuuki and Zero are not doing a very good job at keeping them away, well… Zero did fine.. It was Yuuki who I was afraid of. I saw her hesitate in answering Kaname's question/statement. I didn't bother listening to them, I already _knew_ that Yuuki was his sister. How? It was a pureblood thing, it came along with our special features. Gosh, I make it sound like I am a Limited Edition toy doll.

I was at the end of the entering Night Class line, not that it mattered. I was behind a red-head, whom I found out was Shiki and a blonde girl, Rima.

I was behind them, looking straight ahead, at point zero- no where, basically.

I waited a bit behind the others as we walked in. I heard a few whispers go around,

"_Hey… she's new?_"

"_She's pretty…_" a male voice whispered.

"_Night class? Man, all the pretty people go in that class!_"

"_I'd die to be within 10 feet from her…_" I looked to his direction and smiled my million-dollar smile halfheartedly. His friends snickered at him, some gaped, some glared at thim, jealous that I caught his attention other than theirs. I walked through the gates, thankful not to hear anymore rumors.

"You know you aren't suppose to lead them on like that… Via-chan." Someone breathed at my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

*****READ!**

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of my reviewer for helping me motivate myself to continue this story. I was about to quit because life was getting SO darn complicated and I thought no one cared about my stories. So... yea...^^;**

**If it weren't for you all then I'd probably gone and deleted it by now. I have BIG plans for this tory, just so you know. Maybe the chapters may be shrt, but they do add a lot of information for you all to absorb. So KEEP THE REVIEWS! -pokes with pitchfork-Or I will stop this story slowly. :D**

**So here's chapter 4, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Says the person who flaunts off his looks to poor innocent girls." I replied, as he only scoffed, "I do NOT!" the voice protested.

I only looked at Aidou before playfully rolling my eyes and walking to class. I sat at the window, that for saw the dark hills, shinning brightly against the moon's light, which gave off the sun's light. I opened Niame and started writing in her.

_Niame-_

_I am in my first class right now. Homeroom. It seems rather boring, since everyone has they're own cliché already. Not that I minded. What am I thinking about? Well, I think you can guess that. You cant? Ill give you hints then. A boy… my age… silver hair… Oh! You guessed it! Nikky! It took you rather long enough. I have nothing to do here. Why did I have to be here? Why couldn't I be out there, looking for big brother? Why? So many unanswered questions. Many say a pureblood's fate is unknown.. hazed. I wish I knew what my life would end as, when, how, why. Reasons! I need answers. Ugh, why ask you, you nothing but a book. A book that I love dearly. _

_Until then. Livia._

I sighed before closing it, locking it with a living miniature white rose. It glowed brightly, and I was a bit surprised that no one noticed it before. I played around with it, circling a vine around my index finger. I looked out at the scenery mindlessly, hoping. Just hoping that I would reunite with Nikky again.

I didn't want to push my luck, seeing I had none. Luck was nothing, it was an explanation for the strangest things, for example if one thirsty vampire were to drink and kill someone's enemy, they'd say they were lucky that he was dead. Luck has never existed, nor will it ever. Or else I'd probably be begging on my knees for the return of my brother.

"Oh?" I heard someone call from my shoulder. Aidou, "What are you writing in there? Your secret diary?"

I looked at him and didn't reply, but kept gazing at the dark hills. "Eh? Are you ignoring me?" He said sadly. I only looked at him from the side of my eye and looked back at the same spot I was looking at, drowning myself in my thoughts.

"_When we are looking for each other… they will glow." _I mouthed those words out, no noise escaped from my lips. I got up and walked out of the classroom, noting the teacher I was heading to the headmaster's office.

"Olivia-san?" I nodded, "I will be taking my evening walk, is that fine with you, Headmaster?"

He looked at me before dancing around me, "Oh my gosh! I love your hair! Its so pretty-"

"Headmaster I want to take a walk. Will I have your permission?" He only looked at me, "During class? You are new, and I do believe this is your first day attending since your arrival?"

It was now my turn to nod. Before looking at him for an answer.

"Fine, fine. Go take your walk, only because-" I jumped on him in joy, surprised he'd even allow me to go. "Thank you so much!"

He only patted my back in a fatherly way before ushering me out of the room. I never really saw him _push_ anyone out, he always wanted people to stay with him. I only shook my head before smiling at him in a sad way and left.

I walked through the trees silently, making no noise as I took out Niame and jumped on a branch. I pushed back my long silver-platinum hair that stood out from the dark trees and started writing.

_Niame-_

_I know this is the most I have ever written in you, but this one is important. I remember strongly that Nikky said, "When we are looking for each other, they will glow." Our flowers! How come I haven't realized this? It took me 6 long years, yes SIX long, horrible years for this to become prominent. How can I be so… clueless? Why? Again with the questions. But that wont stop me from asking anyone why we don't have answers to everything in the world. Why do I keep ranting about this? Is it because the thing I need to know the most simply_ can't_ be answered. Not by me, only from the person that actually is missing. I really hate this situation now. Why did I have to be born? Why couldn't I be the younger daughter? I mean- I don't want to marry Nik, no, he's only a brother (as you know so well.) and I wont look at him any differently. Maybe if I was older? That would work out- hopefully. But I wouldn't know. Because that isn't what fate decided would happen. Fate: Like it was anything to believe in, whatever you do, whenever you do something, you draw more of the path you are suppose to take, and lead to your destiny- death._

_That's what we all live for- to die in the end. So why live? If you don't have a purpose- why? Another why question for no one to answer. But if you do have a purpose, you will end up dying in the end._

_-Livia._

"I don't know why you left, is it because of me, Via-chan?" I looked up surprised but didn't show it. My gaze met Aidou's. I didn't answer but I jumped off the branch, lightly landing on my toes. I walked away from him, "Why are you ignoring me? I didn't do anything wrong did I? Or are you just as quiet as Dorm Leader?"

I only looked at him, "Nothing is wrong, I just have nothing to say to you because I know you can answer them yourself." I whispered.

He only blushed in return, "O-oh I guess. I am sorry for whatever I did to you earlier, Via-chan." He said bowing. I only nodded, still not facing his bright ice blue eyes.

I walked away silently back to the moon dorms.

"Via-chan, you aren't going back to the classroom?" Aidou asked, "Does it look like it, dear Aidou-kun?"

He only blushed slightly, "N-no-" I only poked my finger on his nose, "WRONG! I am going to the classroom." I grinned at him, before skipping back to class. Aidou only looked shocked at my sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong? I cant be happy for once?" I asked him, who was still frozen which suddenly turned to a grinning boy, "Of course not, Via-chan''s happy, Aidou's happy." I only laughed lightly before ruffling his blonde hair.

"Oh, dear, you are very amusing." I said, covering my mouth with my hand. It was suddenly taken away from Aidou, "You should laugh more. It suits you better than a unhappy grump you've been for a while now."

I only rolled my eyes, taking my hands away from his, "I have my reasons to be sad-" I whispered before stopping myself to where I was going to end up at. Explaining my life. And no way was I in shape to do that.

"What? What reason?" He pressed lightly.

"Nothing." I said, "You heard nothing." I said, placing a hand on his forehead, wiping away his memories that had just recently taken place.

No one was to know what I was going through.


	5. Chapter 5

*****I know this is VERY short, but its been more than a month of so since I started this, and I wanted to get something out to let you ALL know that I HAVENT died [much to your displeasure I assume] and I wanted to tell you all that I plan on making this story end at around chapter 15-20 if I am lucky. I have nothing to write about and I am /finally/getting to something juicy XD.**

* * *

The past following week had been quiet and peaceful. My mind wandered off to Nik every once in a while, which isn't very new. I took out my rose that he gave me when we were just mere toddlers every now and then in my lone dorm.

No one knew of it, thankfully.

Aidou hadn't completely left me alone quite yet—and it was quite amusing to see him try to get me to smile. I was basically a cold, stoic-face pure blood that was roaming around the campus, sitting on branches of trees. You could say that I had no friends. I was never the social type ever since that… _incident_ happened.

Let's just say… only that 'Dorm Leader' Kaname had found out mere… _glimpse_ of my forbidden past.

_I was sitting on my bed, staring out at the open window. My hair flew around my head wildly as the strong autumn breeze shifted in my room. I just breezed contently in the morning air, everyone was still dead asleep and I tend to awaken at this time. I sighed and opened up Niame._

_Niame- _

_I have yet to write in you after that time where I had written twice in the day; a record to behold upon myself. My thoughts have yet to cease about the one and only thought—Nik. Am I obsessed with him? You could say that. But who could judge a twin sister who has yet to see her younger brother in about 6 years?_

_No one because they weren't born with a twin and they wouldn't know the pain it caused them if that twin of theirs had disappeared for more than the date of their birth._

_I—_

I looked up at the visitor who had appeared in my room. It was none other than Kaname.

"What are you doing here." I said bluntly. I hated being disturbed; especially when I was writing to myself.

"I know what you have there." He said, coming up to me. I looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "Oh, you do now?"

He didn't answer, but his eyes, his brown eyes had curiosity sparked around them, "And I know why you are so interested in your sister."

His eyes reacted in shock, but his facial features were still holding that stone-etched straight face that was feared by many. And me being one of the few that looked down to it. People who hold a straight face means they have been through many things in their life, tragic and painful. Sure his family had some tragic memories, but was it enough torture compared to mine?

"Purebloods like you love older and younger siblings." I muttered, "Not that I have anything against it, dear dorm leader,"

"I won't take it personally Olivia-san." I looked at him curiously, "Now why are you in my room?"

"I have come to discuss what has been lingering on my mind lately." He said quietly, looking out my large window, "Why you wanted me to inject the serum in you, and what would happen if I didn't."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kaname-kun." I said menacingly, no one knew of my past and they weren't finding out now, "Don't bother digging into my mind, because you are no match against me." I got up, locked my diary with the white lily and laid it on my bed before leaving.

I stopped mid-step at the door, feeling his eyes lingering on the diary before leaving to my back, "I will let you know, I would've been in indescribable pain than you'd ever imagine." I walked out and took a day stroll through the forest that lay vacant of any living thing that attempted to live. Why, I do not know.

I jumped on the branch and tore out the living Lily big brother gave to me. It wasn't glowing, but the stem was. That was weird; I don't recall him saying anything about the stem. Probably something minor in our young flaws.

I sighed and petted it slowly, my fingers glided over the smooth leaf that never faded its warm white color.

"Via-chan?" I was startled, and fell off the branch in surprise. I never was startled. What was wrong with me? I never acted this way, ever, I was always aware of my surroundings, never had I been non-subconsciously-inattentive.

I looked over and saw none other than Hanabusa Aidou, "Good evening." I said, it was backward timing for us vampires. Humans would think this was day, but it was night to us.

"What's that?" He pointed to the Lily. I quickly hid it behind me and it dissolved into my heart from my back, "Nothing."

I was sure that he didn't remember what happened on our last encounter, "You tried to make me forget that Hanabusa-kun wanted to know why you were sad, last time. Looks like your memory fading is rusty, if I do say so myself."

My eyes widened. "No, no! Not like _that_, I mean, I was about to say before that you.. you don't deserve to be sad, whatever it is." I held my breath; my skills have been rusty, since I had no need to wipe out memories as often because I was always quiet back in the day.

"I am not sad." I muttered back at him, "And I always have a reason for everything I do." But now, I guess that I needed to tell someone badly—thus letting small crucial information of my feelings go.

"Yes, Via-chan is." He pushed, "I can _feel_ it, I don't know how, since my only gift is ice-" he froze his hand and then unfreeze it, "-and I don't know why I am feeling what you're feeling."

I tensed immediately racking my mind for something like this, how can he _feel_ what I feel? "I am not sad, and what you feel is what you think you feel." I spat back quietly, still racking my mind for something of this odd nature.

"But you are depressed over something that's screaming for me to know." What?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said back, still quiet. I started to turn away before he said, "What you were holding is very precious to you. I know so."

This made me freeze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long. This is just a few points, and a turn of events. Don't worry, it will include Aido somewhere in the next few chapters, I am intending on ending this story very quickly around chapter 15-20 if I am the least bit lucky. **

**

* * *

  
**

"You know nothing. Absolutely nothing," I said back in such disgust at him, "Don't pretend you know me. No one knows me. _No one._"

"Well of _course_ no one knows about you because you never _open up._" He countered, and almost sounded like he said it pleadingly, "If you told someone—anyone—they'd probably help you."

I was about to speak but he cut me off, "And what would happen if Kaname-san _didn't _inject whatever that drug in the needle was that first day? Last week? I saw the way your eyes went out black—even though it was rolled to your head—something _truly_ impossible. Why weren't your eyes red? Are you a pureblood or not?-" he continued to ramble on and on, but one sentence stuck to me.

_Are you a pureblood or not?_

Am I? Of course I am. But was I a mistake—I mean were Nik _and_ I mistakes? Were there such things as pureblooded twins… much less the _problem_?

"Enough," I heard a not-so-familiar voice order. As quickly as _he_ said it, Hanabusa-kun's mouth kept quiet.

"Yes," Well... not exactly.

"I suggest you leave Olivia-san be, she is not well enough to speak with anyone—" That was when I snapped.

"Well? _Well?!_ You'd expect me to be _well_ for someone to speak to someone?" I lashed out, eyes glazed with pure black, "Are you saying that if someone's _sick _they can't be spoken to? Are you implying that _I'm_ sick?" I started walking towards him, full on glaring. It wasn't normal of me to just switch from serene to… well, devious, it was because many of the vampires here tend to _pry_ into another's life, another's past, disrespecting the precious walls one took to build up .

By the time I finished that small rant many of the nobles came, but that didn't stop me. I was just getting started, "So you're the 'Prince' to these Nobles here, eh? Well, looks like it's not going to be only _you _running the system because now you have _me_ to worry about."

By now, I was looking slightly upward at his face, to meet his once-calm eyes that were glazed in pure curiosity, now I was at my peak, I looked at him and gave him the 'go ahead and hit me, I dare you' look, and he just smirked.

Well, that certainly shocked the nobles behind me; this must be new, "Oh dear, are you _inviting_ me to test my powers—"

"Why yes, at least you _understand _what I'm trying to say." I growled at him, "Give me your _best shot._" It was rumored that all of the pureblooded twins that existed were thought to hold more extraordinary powers than the likes of the normal purebloods, hence why we were indeed rare. It was part of a gene that had been passed down from generation to generation.

I heard a well known noble gasp, "_How dare she talk to Kaname-kun like that! She does not deserve to go to Cross Academy for the _gifted."

Oh how wrong she was, you see, my pureblooded family members had sought for Nik since his very disappearance, what was her gift? Is it to manipulate or turn vampires into dust? Whatever it was, she was no match for me, and there were only three people that could match or overwhelm me: my parents and Nik.

"Pathetic," I said has he shot a wave of energy at me to try and knock me on my bottom, "_This_ is how it is done." I stood there, the wind whipped m hair around my face as Kaname was knocked to the ground, barely holding himself up with one knee and a hand supporting his body. Gasp and sounds of awe erupted from behind me.

"How—"

"How I got this power?" I interrupted, "Well, it's the effect of being a Tainted Twin." I muttered to him so only he could hear, "And you will _never_ be able to overpower me. _Never._"

I only head him groan his once-etched in straight face took one of pain and disorderedly. That wasn't my fault, _he provoked_ me, and this is what you get by being an idiotic boy. With all that, I took one last glare with my black-shot dark eyes and disappeared with a gust of wind. It took me to the headmasters quarters/

Within 25 minutes of thinking, headmaster spoke in a grave tone, "Are you sure about this, Olivia-san?" With one glance at my stone face, he sighed deeply.

"How long will you be gone?" I shrugged meekly, "Time will tell. I don't even know if I am coming back in one piece, or coming back at all."

"Purebloods are a rarity, not to mention in your situation—a twin! Not documented, and there has only been 2 sets of twins in the history of pureblooded vampires."

"Too much interfering of events here for me to focus on what I need to accomplish and complete," I said with no tone in my voice, "I will be leaving immediately, alright headmaster?"

He nodded, "Very well, I will be leaving tonight, goodbye Headmaster." I smiled at him before walking out of the room quickly into my room.

I donned a black jumpsuit and my long hair raven in a ponytail that had two ribbons streaming out of it. I took my two katanas and tied it behind my back, making it look like a backpack that was abnormally large. People can think what they want.

It took it out swiftly and swiped it in the air and tucked it back into its case.

_Are you a pureblood or not?_

That phrase drove through my mind again; of_ course_ I was a pureblood, what kind of question was that?

I opened my window and stood at the ridge before looking down at the 3rd story floor, "You don't have to go, you know."

Not surprisingly it was the 'Dorm Leader', was this vampire boy stalking me? Well, I like my personal space, thank you very much.

I didn't reply but in return jumped off the ledge and full on sprinted to the east, but not before thinking: _Where are you Nik?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, it has been a long time, sorry about that. I just have other things to do lately, like homework. Gahh.**

**But, this is just a small filler, and even thought it is a filler, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

"No." I replied back, quietly rejecting the food, "I am, uh, a vegetarian. Extremely strict, you see."

The waiter glowered at me before offering, "We do have a menu for _vegetarians_." I only shook my head before asking him if he had any bottled water. It was fluid, something that would cool down the pain that would eventually cause me to scratch at my throat.

He nodded and came back swiftly giving me my drink. I paid him twice the price and told him it was tip for him. He nodded, silently grateful and also extremely happy that I was leaving. I was in town that was close to the ocean, yet far from the Academy.

I looked around the familiar square, and took a sharp left into an alleyway. Suddenly, the skies that were once alive, bright and true blue turned dark and gloomy. Still, I trudged forward, until I reached the dead end. I walked to the far left wall, kicked the third stone on my feet to the left and waited.

The bricks started shifting a bit until all that was left was a beaten down red-colored door. I knocked once, tapped twice, and kicked lightly four times until the door opened and I was welcomed with a large bear hug.

"There ye'ar mis' Oliv'a," The voice said with a thunderous boom after the door had been shut the bricks magically restacked, "Havn't seen ya in a whil'." His accent was slightly muffled under his beard.

I laughed and patted his back, "Hey there, Jaggers!" I pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him with a smile that reached from ear to ear, "Yes, indeed, long time no see. How've ya been?" He chuckled at my attempt of copying his beardy voice and I walked to the kitchen, straight to the refrigerator.

"Well, you know, Helen finally left, thank goodness, that old hag." He shook his head as he sat down on the wooden chair that I made as a gift for him a few years back, "Oh really?" I said with a cocked eyebrow, "You did, um, you know, make sure she forgot the hideout and everything?"

He waved his hand dismissively, "Why, 'course I did, don't want that old hag ratting our hideout out." He looked at me as if expecting something, "So, what are ya h're for?" I sighed, "I haven't found him, and I need more of the silver blood as well as some blood packets, you know, from the donors."

He nodded and I heard the chair screech loudly with him getting out and getting my supplies, "How much do ya need, lad?" I stuck out my hand with five fingers. "H're ya go. Its on the house, since you did finish the errand last time you were h're."

"Do you have a small satchel for those stuff too? The ones with the secret compartments, unless I run into trouble." I asked, "Do you have the money I loaned you last time?"

"Yes, I have a satchel for this, and unfortun'tely, the old witch took whatever was left of the money that was left on the table, and it was the full amount to pay you back, sorry lil' one." I only shrugged, "Its not your fault, and you know what? You don't have to pay me back, I think we'll just call it a favor, yes?"

He perked, "Alright, but do you really plan on leaving so soon? You could stay here and Ill fix up the spare room for ya." I shook my head, "Got to meet up with a few places first. I don't tire that easily, so its alright, Jaggers."

I took the brown bag and slung it over my shoulder, "You got the stuff in the secret compartments? And some other stuff that doesn't look suspicious right?" He nodded, "Yup, got'et all. Off you go, don't forget to visit me when you can!" I nodded and exited out the door way and back into the alley.

Time to go organize old paperwork. I shook my head and left the alley, hopefully by the next blue moon I'll find him.


End file.
